


harbor

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Hey, hey, shh, calm down,” Stiles said, trying to soothe Deucalion.





	harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Hey, hey, shh, calm down,” Stiles said, trying to soothe Deucalion. He reached out for him, conscious of the way Deuc is looking around, eyes darting to every corner of their bedroom, lost and little wild. He made no more, however, to put distance between him and Stiles, and didn’t flinch when Stiles touched his cheek.

 

He let out a small, questioning sound that made Stiles ache for his mate. Cautious of the way Deucalion still seemed to be disoriented after his nightmare, Stiles slowly cupped Deuc’s head and gently pulled him towards his chest, until Deucalion’s ear was pressed right above his heart.

 

After a minute or two of Stiles trying to calm his heartbeat, Deucalion seemed to be calming down as well. His body relaxed, slumping right against Stiles, and Stiles gladly took his lover’s weight.

 

He continued to hold Deucalion close with one arm, brushing Deucalion’s hair with his other hand, murmuring softly to him the whole time, “They can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let them. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

 

He leaned down to kiss the top of Deucalion’s head, then vowed, “I’ll protect you. You’re mine.”

 

Stiles smiled when he felt an Deucalion press a kiss above his head in answer and held the man just a bit closer, keeping vigil until Deucalion fell asleep once more, trusting Stiles to keep him safe.


End file.
